¿Que nos pasó? (SASUNARU)
by Mello17
Summary: Dos chicos. Dos corazones rotos. Una pregunta no formulada. ¿Te atreves a leer?. (Es mi primer fic Yaoi, ¡Estoy nerviosa! No sé si les guste, pero es una idea que hace tiempo venía pensando y bueno, ya está, lo hice.)
1. Chapter 1

"_**Aún sigo aferrándose a esos recuerdos marchitos"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

El amor era algo difícil, Naruto lo sabía, pero era aún más difícil cuando esté no era correspondido, cuando no había ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de que lo fuese algún día. Por qué ese amor que él tenía en su pecho, jamás podría ser correspondido de la manera en que él lo deseaba, porque ese amor era un amor sucio, un amor impuro, un amor antinatural.

Él lo sabía. Supo desde el momento en el que su pecho comenzó a latir de manera irregular por esa persona que algo estaba mal, porque él no debería perderse en su mirada oscura, o querer deslizar sus dedos por entre sus rebeldes cabellos negros o anhelar querer tomar su mano, no debería, pero aún así lo deseaba y eso estaba mal. Claro que estaba mal, pero no era algo que él pudiese controlar, no podía simplemente darle la orden a su estúpido corazón para que dejase de latir por esa persona, no podía ordenarle a su subconsciente no buscarlo entre los demás o ordenarle a sus sentimientos desaparecer, porque de haber podido hace tiempo lo hubiese hecho.

Por ese amor Naruto no solo había perdido a su mejor amigo, había perdido a su hermano y a su primer y estúpido amor. Ahora lo que una vez fueron no son más que recuerdos del pasado, él se encargó de que fuesen así.

Porque aún cuando lo ve pasar con su postura orgullosa y mirada indescifrable, él solo quiere echar a la basura lo que le tomo tres años crear, él solo quiere correr y sonreírle, jugarle pequeñas bromas, él solo quiere poder observar su rostro cuando nadie se da cuenta, poder permanecer cerca sin que parezca extraño.

Pero no lo hace, no puede confiar en si mismo. Por eso cuando lo ve se burla de él, cuando lo tiene cerca le saca bronca, porque está seguro que si él no puede mantenerse lejos, entonces haría que esa persona no lo quisiese cerca, haría que esa persona lo odiara, aunque eso significará que su corazón doliera cada vez que sus negros ojos lo veían con frialdad y rencor.

…

Sasuke estaba jodido, él lo sabía, pregúntenle si le interesaba. En absoluto, de alguna manera él siempre lo supo, no era algo que le molestará, lo consideraba algo normal, después de todo, no todas las personas son iguales, no todos comparten los mismos gustos.

Ser consiente de eso lo había reconfortado bastante. Se dio cuenta que era diferente a la edad de diez años, cuando los rubios y cortos cabellos de quién fue su mejor amigo le parecían más lindos que los largos y sedosos de las chicas que lo acosaban o cuando su risa escandalosa le parecía encantadora, o sus extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes le parecían realmente tiernas, lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que quería mantener aquella sonrisa en su rostro y se prometió a si mismo cuidar de él.

Lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo se había convertido en su primer amor. Pero Sasuke no era ingenuo mucho menos crédulo, él sabía que aquel amor jamás sería correspondido, aún así no le importó, le bastaba sólo con estar junto a él, solo se conformaba con eso, no pedía mas, y así fue durante varios años hasta que su amistad con el se rompió, sin siquiera entender muy bien los motivos, ahora ese estúpido rubio que era su primer amor se había convertido en su verdugo, en su enemigo.

Sasuke había pasado de ser uno de los chicos más populares a un marginado social, y todo por él, todo por Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel chico escandaloso que se convirtió en su primer amor, aquel chico con el que creció, compartió risas, ese chico ingenuo que de un día para otro cambio, ese chico que ahora lo miraba con fría indiferencia y otro sentimiento que aún no había logrado reconocer. Ahora sus días se basaban en soportar los insultos de Naruto y sus seguidores, ignorar sus intentos de pelea y el molesto pinchazo de dolor en su pecho cada vez que todo lo anterior sucedía.

Si, en efecto, la vida escolar de Sasuke se había convertido en un infierno, aunque no es que eso le molestará en absoluto, el que los demás lo tratarán como una paria social le caía de anillo al dedo, después de todo siempre había sido amante del silencio, pero de vez en cuando su subconsciente le jugaba crueles bromas, de vez en cuando imaginaba como era tenerlo a él consigo, rememoraba sus momentos junto a él y era ahí cuando el silencio se convertía en su enemigo, porque mientras recordaba e imaginaba, las palabras de él, aquel día que decidió romper todo lazo entre ellos le apuñalaban el corazón, hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración.

"—_Te odio Sasuke…" _

"—_Tenerte cerca se ha vuelto insoportable…"_

"—_Tu presencia me desagrada…"_

"—_No eres alguien que yo quiera junto a mí."_

Y eran en esos momentos cuando su corazón dolía por él, que se alejaba del silencio, que lo buscaba desesperado, porque necesitaba darse una dosis de realidad para regresar a la normalidad. Era en esos momentos cuando el mismo buscaba aquellos golpes y palabras hirientes, y ante cada golpe recibido reprendía a su necio corazón.

"_¿Es suficiente así?" "¿Lo entendiste?"_

Pero no era suficiente, su corazón ni su cerebro lo entendían aún, porque mientras Naruto golpeaba su rostro y estómago él recordaba cada momento juntos y la idea de corresponder cada golpe se hacía imposible, porque en esos momentos él no estaba viendo el rostro furioso de Naruto, en esos momentos él veía al pequeño niño con cara sucia y enorme sonrisa, y entonces toda fuerza, toda molestia y dolor se esfumaban y solo quedaba el vacío y la pregunta que miles de veces se había hecho en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_¿Qué nos pasó?_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Esconder tus sentimientos por alguien a quién quieres es como morir en vida"**_

…_**.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_Golpéame, devuélveme los golpes, por favor."_

Rogaba Naruto ante cada impacto de su puño contra el rostro de Sasuke.

¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando golpear? ¿¡Por qué!?.

La impotencia y el dolor se mezcló con la rabia e ira en su pecho, y cuando todo eso se hizo imposible de poder manejar simplemente cerró sus ojos como el cobarde que era e impactó con aún más fuerza un último golpe, haciendo que la estabilidad de Sasuke finalmente cediera.

Cómo en cámara lenta lo observó caer de sentón en el suelo y cuando sus azules ojos vieron el líquido carmesí resbalar de su labio y ceja quiso pedir perdón, explicar porque hacía todo eso, explicar porque se comportaba como un bastardo, solo quería acercarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos y rogar por su perdón… solo eso.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio lo miro con todo el odio, rencor y asco que sentía por si mismo.

—No te vuelvas acercar a mí…fenómeno.—advirtió, antes de salir huyendo de ese lugar, sabiendo que de permanecer un solo segundo más ahí se derrumbaría.

…**..**

"—_Ah, vaya chicos problemáticos."_

Pensó Shikamaru cuando los vio en medio pasillo peleando.

Él no era estúpido, sabía la razón detrás de que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto dejarán de ser amigos, después de todo bastaba sólo prestar atención para darse cuenta, bastaba sólo ver el brillo de dolor en los ojos azules de Naruto cada vez que su puño se impactaba contra el rostro se Sasuke y este no se defendía.

—Que problemático.—volvió a susurrar Shikamaru cuando finalmente Sasuke cayó al suelo con el labio roto y el rostro cabizbajo.

No se había defendido y él sabía la razón.

—No te vuelvas acercar a mí fenómeno.—gruñó Naruto con rabia antes de alejarse por entre la multitud, quién río con burla ante sus palabras.

Shikamaru observó a Sasuke intentar levantarse y fracasar en el intento, lo escucho maldecir y soltar alguna blasfemia. Más aún así no se acercó, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente como todos los demás.

Casi le resultaba insultante lo ciego que podían llegar a ser los demás cuando de Naruto y Sasuke se trataba.

Porque él había visto como Naruto miraba a Sasuke cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, como sus ojos brillaban en dolor y culpa cuando observaba las heridas hechas por él mismo. Shikamaru había sido testigo de como los ojos azules de Naruto se empañaban hasta finalmente apartar la mirada justo en el momento preciso en el que Sasuke lo volteaba a ver de reojo.

¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta que esos estúpidos y problemáticos chicos estaban enamorados?. ¿Solo él?.

…**..**

Sasuke habría deseado asestarle al menos un golpe, al menos uno, habría querido gritarle que era un estúpido, pero como siempre sucedía no podía, no se atrevía, sus recuerdos le jugaban una mala pasada, entremezclándose con la realidad e impidiéndole ver qué realmente en aquellos azules ojos no había más calidez para él, solo había un odio y rencor que aún no lograba entender de donde venía.

Con un suspiro se levantó sacudiendo su uniforme ante la mirada de los curiosos restantes, escuchando sus jadeos ante la sangre en su labio partido y ceja derecha.

No le importó.

No sintió nada.

Aquellos golpes en su rostro no le dolían, aquella sangre en su labio y ceja no le molestaba, simplemente en esos momentos, él no sentía absolutamente nada, su mente estaba perdida en un limbo y esperaba que se quedará ahí por al menos un buen rato, si no pensaba no dolía, si no recordaba no dolía, era un proceso sencillo.

…

Naruto lo vio pasar, escondido entre unos arbustos lo vio caminar en silencio mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio, su rostro como siempre no expresaba nada, sus ojos negros se veían apagados y sin vida, y su corazón dolió, porque él sabía que todo aquello era culpa suya.

"—Ne Sasuke… ¿Me perdonas?...

Pero aquella disculpa jamás abandonó sus labios, él no tenía derecho a pedir perdón, cargar con la culpa de sus actos era su condena.

Sabiendo que ya se había torturado lo suficiente decidió apartar la mirada, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de él y su pecho dolió, más aún cuando el rencor brillo en ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a golpearme otra vez? ¿No fue suficiente allá?.—preguntó deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros.

"—_Perdón…"_

Quiso susurrar pero no lo hizo en cambio sonrió de forma burlona y escondió todo arrepentimiento y dolor en su interior.

—No te creas tan importante Sasuke, yo solo pasaba por aquí, no gastaría mi tiempo en un fenómeno como tú.—se burló tomando una postura orgullosa y altanera, algo que definitivamente él no era, algo que venía fingiendo ser desde hace tres años.

…

Sasuke solo observó a Naruto a los ojos mientras en su cabeza el eco de sus palabras apuñalaban su corazón.

Suspirando apartó la mirada y reanudó su camino, haría como siempre, lo ignoraría, ignoraría todo aquello relacionado con él.


End file.
